<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me Love by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396101">Show Me Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns'>DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Intimacy, New Year's Eve, New Years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He showed her why she wouldn't let him go anytime soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonin Dolohov/Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Let the New Year Slither In</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Andromeda gasped when her back hit the wall. Before she could recover and say something, she was silenced with hands grasping her wrists and a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should have pushed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should have fought back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should have stayed home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Andromeda knew it would be impossible to resist when she heard he would be attending the masquerade gala. Of course he would. He was an active socialite; he wouldn’t miss an opportunity to display the last trends of the year on his body. It was quite a delicious body too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t supposed to have it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t supposed to have him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t supposed to keep coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, and their eyes met. Even though the sleek black mask covered his face, his intense, passionate stare pierced into her soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you want this. I know you love me,” he said, his voice almost desperate. Antonin Dolohov was never the man associated with the term ‘desperate’. “Swear to me this meant nothing to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She struggled to find her voice at first; her eyes shifting back and forth between his and those lips previously pressed against her own. “I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swear it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lisichka</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I’ll walk away. I’ll give you what you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except that wasn’t what she really wanted. It’s what she knew her family would prefer. There was no future for the life of a Dolohov and this particular Black. There were discussions in regards to her betrothal with one of the Lestrange brothers. Her life was already being signed away without her heart’s consent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her heart wanted the roguish Russian who could take her right there in the darkened hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I can’t swear that,” Andromeda whispered. It was too late to turn back now. She broke it off for duty and honor for the House of Black; it’s what her mother would want. Yet it was that thought alone that Andromeda knew she couldn’t stay in this restrictive life. A part of her longed for freedom...for a spark to ignite the flame burning inside. Antonin had proved himself to be a spark igniting her entire body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why she’d dressed for the themed gathering, so she could end the year with a helping of her forbidding fruit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonin looked down at her, a dark chuckle escaping him. “Then why, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lisichka</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette bit her lip and glanced to the side. She didn’t want to fight with Antonin; she didn’t want him to fight her family either even if she was defying them herself. His fingers drifting against her neck brought the brunette’s attention back to the man in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fingered the pearls around her neck wistfully, not looking her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This necklace belonged to my grandmother,” Andromeda informed him in a whisper, aiming to keep the subject of her conflicting interests at bay. “She was exiled, rebelling against my great uncles and their plans to marry her off simply for power.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to meet Andromeda’s shifting, distracted eyes; his lips parted a bit before he licked them quickly. “It seems that her legacy passed itself down to you,” he drawled. She could feel his breath on the underside of her jaw. “Her banishment is an unfortunate blemish to things, as I don’t mind such a legacy.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, his voice was rich and deep tickling her skin. It made it so hard for her to resist the man. It wasn't like Andromeda to fantasize and act impulsively. She wanted adventure and was ambitious, yes, but she was cautious with her actions. Her choices were hers to make with society’s watchful eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then stood Antonin Dolohov. Dark, tousled hair curling at the nape of his neck. Intense brown eyes that saw who she was beyond the world’s perception of a woman’s place. Calloused hands of a working man that caressed her body with the gentlest touch. He made her throw caution to the wind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved him. Somehow, somewhere after their initial meet at a community picnic, Andromeda had fallen for Antonin. She was meant to break things off with him before the year ended, but she craved him. The temptation to run away from everything with him at her side was tempting, but could she do that to her relatives who had done nothing but love her. Could she take a leap of faith in the arms of a man that could betray her in the end? She would be a fool if she didn’t consider it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette must have been distracted again, as she felt a feathery touch trailing across her bosom that snapped her away from her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you tempt me so?” she hissed lowly, grasping his wrist to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have kept him from moving his hand, but that also meant that his hand would remain there until she pushed it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must,” Antonin replied. “Otherwise, that world inside your head will swallow you and keep you away from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda scoffed and finally pushed his hand away. “You know as well as I that nothing has managed to keep me away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned wickedly, stepping forward so their fronts were intimately close. “And it never will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the chime to indicate the midnight hour struck, and Antonin removed the laced mask barely concealing her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we end our year the way we want in order to start it the way you deserve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lisichka</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gonging of the clock struck in its final moments in slow motion for the brunette as Antonin closed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>He placed his hands on her sides, slowly moving them over her hips. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>Andromeda's breath hitched when he lifted her, and her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>Antonin removed his mask and kissed her suddenly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seven</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>His hands caressed her thighs, slipping around the chiffon fabric to reach her skin. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>Her hips jerked with a sudden need, one he responded to with a dark, deep chuckle. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>Andromeda was breathless as their bodies meld together against the wall. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>"I love you, Andromeda," Antonin murmured earnestly in Andromeda's ear. "You're mine." </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>"Yours," she breathed out. "As you are mine." </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught the nod he gave her before preoccupying himself with the rest of her body. Her hands gripped the fabric of his coat, taking in handfuls as they shared another heated kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was showing her the love that she couldn’t possibly let go. She’d be damned before she would. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>